Guardian Angel
by LeeWrites13
Summary: Bella and her fatherless daughter, Katherine, are homeless. Edward and his motherless daughter, Sophia, are wealthy. What happens when Edward takes notice of Bella and Katherine? At first, he gives them money and takes care of them. Then, he takes them in. A/H.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (for the whole story): I do **not** own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. However, this plot is my creation. The plot bunny gave it to be, and I graciously accepted it.

I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

If there was one thing I hated, it was winter. Winter was bitter, cold, harsh, and inconvenient for someone whose home was a cardboard box in Times Square.

"Mommy, I'm c-o-o-ld," Katherine, my 5 year old daughter said, her voice feeble.

My heart throbbed in pain. Someone as young as her shouldn't have to endure this many hardships. I took off the blanket that had been wrapped around my frail shoulders and placed it on her bony shoulders. She gave me a toothy smile and snuggled into my chest, humming jovially.

I played with her chocolatey brown curls and carefully ignored the pitiful glances pedestrians gave us. Unlike other homeless people, I didn't have a cardboard sign expressing our desperation. My pride didn't allow that. I knew that my daughter's safety was more important than my ego, yet I still refused to tack up a sign. If people wanted to donate money or spare food, I would willingly accept it, but I wouldn't garner money through a sign. It was just my way of thinking.

A couple of coins dropped into the hat I had left open side up. I looked up. Standing there was a beautiful girl near Katherine's age. She had high cheekbones and a narrow, tiny nose. She had big blue eyes and straight coppery hair.

She smiled at me, and I offered her a grin. "Thank you."

"No problem! I'm Sophia. What are your names?" she asked.

I sighed. So innocent. Hadn't she learned not to associate with complete strangers? I was about to tell her this, but before I could, someone grabbed her and picked her up. I had to crane my neck up to see who had done so.

Holding Sophia was a man with her coppery hair (but curly) and emerald eyes. He was skinny; not buff or muscular, and he was wearing a business suit. He looked to be in his mid-20s, just like me.

He smiled and nodded once before carrying Sophia away. She gave me a wave over his shoulder, and I responded with my own little wave.

I could feel my mood brightening considerably. Sometimes a little act of kindness could go a long way.

XXXX

The next day was an especially frigid one. The air bit into my skin, and I could hear Katherine's whimpering. I took our last resort blanket out and wrapped it around the blankets already covering her shoulders. She still shivered wildly. I felt tears brimming my eyes, and when they froze over, I knew we were in deep trouble. With this kind of cold, Katherine could get pneumonia.

We could go to a homeless shelter or a subway station, but we were already underneath a heap of blankets, and moving out from underneath would only blast us with waves of freezing, bitter cold. That amount of cold all at one time was hazardous to our health. It was too big of a risk. Also, I didn't think Katherine was up for walking.

I rubbed her hands between mine and prayed for the best.

Edward's POV

"Daddy, we have to go back and help them! They're probably freezing!" Sophia insisted.

I sighed and rubbed my temple with two fingers. "Sophia, I need to get to work soon."

"They might die or get sick!" she nagged.

"They've probably dealt with worse than this," I said impatiently. "Which homeless people are you talking about, anyway?"

Believe me, there were a lot of homeless people in Manhattan. I obscurely recall Sophia giving money to at least 7 of them. She had a big heart.

"The pretty woman with brown eyes and brown hair. She had a daughter who was my age. Her daughter had brown hair and green eyes. Green eyes like you, Daddy!" Sophia described.

"Why do you care about them so much? Why are they so special to you?" I questioned, feeling a migraine coming.

"Because they remind me of us," Sophia said quietly.

Sometimes, I felt she was too smart for her own good. What kind of 7 year old says those types of things?

I nodded. "Fine."

Sophia and I found warm blankets. She generously contributed one of her furry winter coats for the little girl, and I found a coat too small on me for the woman. We both got food from the kitchen and other basic necessities from the bathroom. Sophia held up a doll.

"Can I give the girl this doll?" she pleaded, her eyes wide.

I smiled. "Of course."

Bella's POV

I stared at the people briskly walking past us. Some were almost as impoverished as us, and others were wearing designer clothing and using the latest technology. I could feel Katherine's small body shivering violently against mine, and I almost sobbed out of sadness.

I didn't have anymore blankets, and she was wearing her heaviest parka. It wasn't made out of great quality, but it was better than nothing. All I could do now was hope for the best.

I leaned back against the wall with Katherine against me and closed my eyes. I needed to take a little nap.

"Don't fall asleep quite yet," a masculine voice said, amusement lacing his tone.

My eyes flew open, and I sat up rapidly. Standing in front of me were Sophia and her dad. They had piles of clothes, blankets, food, and other items in their hands. My eyes bulged open. They weren't actually going to give us all those things, were they?

The man smiled and knelt down, ignoring the curious stares of people walking by. He set the items down and started placing blankets on us. Meanwhile, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sophia handing an elated looking Katherine a beautiful doll. Why were these strangers doing so much for us?

The man must've sensed my curiosity because he said, "My daughter took a liking to you yesterday. She insisted we come here and help you two out. It's terribly cold outside. I wasn't sure, but she persisted until I complied."

Sophia wanted to help us that badly? Overcome with gratitude, I began to tear up a bit. The man's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

"No, I just really appreciate your efforts," I replied quickly.

He smiled. "It's our pleasure."

He finished blanketing me and Katherine. He handed the other supplies to me and said, "Have these."  
I nodded. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He shook his head. "It's really no problem. Let's go, Sophia."  
"Wait, Daddy. Kathy and I are talking," said Sophia.

I turned to see what they were doing. What I saw surprised me greatly. Sophia was huddled together with Katherine, and they were playing with the doll. How could Sophia stand the stink of Katherine? I hated to admit it, but homeless people did not emit fantastic fragrances.

Edward didn't seem to mind either. He chuckled. "Sophia, I have to drop you at Grandma's, remember? I have work."

Sophia pouted and reluctantly stood up. She gave the doll to Katherine and said, "We'll be back, Kathy."

Kathy giggled and shyly nodded. "Okay, Soph."

I gave a questioning glance to Edward, who shrugged as if to say, What can I do about it?

I shook my head and whispered, "Haven't you ever taught your daughter not to talk to strangers?"

He replied, "I did, but she doesn't listen to me."

I laughed and snuggled into the blankets some more. Edward picked Sophia up and swung her onto his back. Sophia waved to me and Katherine, and the two walked away. I stared at them until I could no longer see the outlines of their figures.

Katherine poked me to get my attention. "Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

"They're nice. Are they going to be our friends?" she questioned, a hopeful expression dominant on her face.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that they'd most likely never be back. Why would they want to further associate with us? While Sophia might not know better, her dad did. So I lied.

"Yes."

She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes, yawning in the process.

"Good."

* * *

Feedback would be great, but I write this for your enjoyment. If you don't want to review, then that is your choice. However, I also write to become better, so if there are any **glaring** errors, either PM me or scribe a quick review.


	2. Chapter 2

Much thanks to those who took the time off to review, favorite, or follow this story. You make a girl feel very happy.

I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Much to my surprise, the generous duo came to visit me and Katherine again the very next day.

The day was not such a cold one, and all the blankets that had been given to us were folded and placed inside of the plastic bag we held all our personal belongings in.

As the man and Sophia fawned over Katherine, a disturbing thought dawned upon me. Sooner or later, Katherine and I were going to have to change locations. It was a big affair for us, and it happened every two weeks. We liked a change of scenery, and didn't want to be permanent fixtures in places like Times Square. If we would be moving soon, how would he and Sophia find us? I didn't know if they would want to, but in case they did, I wanted them to be aware of our moving situation.

I cleared my throat, getting the man's attention. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and I gestured that he should come closer.

He did. "What's your name?" I questioned.

"Edward," he said. "And you?"

"Bella." He nodded thoughtfully.

I continued, "Are you planning on visiting us again in the future?" I asked, hoping that his answer would be yes.

He smiled and teasingly asked, "Why? Do you want us to?"

I giggled. "Nope, just wondering."

Smiling gently, he replied, "Definitely. Sophia and I like you guys and it's only been two days."

I blushed. "Thank you. We enjoy the company. But I wanted you to know that Katherine and I will be moving our shelter elsewhere. It'll be in the city, but not here."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Where?"

"I'm thinking somewhere indoors. I really don't like the indoors, as policemen do tend to kick you out, but I want Katherine in a warmer place for the next cold period. I'm considering Penn Station."

Edward grinned. "I'm in Penn Station every mornings and afternoons. I'll be seeing you and Katherine everyday!"

"Penn Station is big," I warned.

He shrugged. "If I don't see you guys for the first few days, I'll try and find you."

I was flattered. This man- clearly wealthy and refined- would go out of his way to chat with unclean, homeless people such as Katherine and me? I offered him a hesitant smile, and he chuckled.

"Why are you so surprised that I would come visit the two of you?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Because we're so different."

He softly reprimanded me. "Money does not make a person."

I rolled my eyes. "We live on the streets."

"And?" he demanded.

I sighed. "You're so persistent."

He smirked. "That's what I'm known for."

I looked at him curiously. "How old is Sophia?"

"She's 7," Edward replied.

I was pretty surprised. "She looks like she's Katherine's age."

"How old is Katherine?"

"5."

"She can be like an older sister to Katherine," Edward pointed out.

I smiled a watery smile. "She's always wanted one."

"And now she has one," he replied gently.

He tilted his head to the side. "How old are you, Bella?"

"24," I responded.

"I'm 26," Edward replied.

I nodded, storing that piece of information away into the essential section of my mind. It was quiet for a few seconds; not uncomfortably quiet, but serenely quiet. I could hear Katherine and Sophia chatting in the background, and busy workers hustling to and from work.

Edward glanced at his watch and grimaced. "We have to go. I have work, and I need to drop Sophia at her grandma's place."

I nodded. "Thank you for visiting."

"It was our pleasure. Oh, wait a second. I have something for the two of you!" exclaimed Edward.

He rummaged through his briefcase and took out a bag of pastries. He handed it over to me and I almost squealed from pure excitement. It's been so long since Katherine and I have had pastries.

The scent of strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, cherry, and lemon-lime wafted through the air, making my nose tingle pleasantly. I sighed as I inhaled the sweet fragrances.

Edward laughed, throwing his head back. Amusement danced in his beautiful, green eyes.

I flushed out of embarrassment. "It's just been so long since Katherine and I have had pastries," I explained.

Edward frowned. "You don't have enough money to treat yourselves every once in a while?"

I frowned. "Don't judge. All the money we earn is only used for necessities."

Edward apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't intentionally trying to judge you or anything. I just feel that people like you and Katherine deserve the best."

In an attempt to alleviate the sappy mood that had invaded the conversation, I teased, "Don't get all weird on me."

Edward chuckled. "Okay, okay. So you can't handle emotional situations. I know that now."

"Yes," I admitted. "It's kind of in my genes. My dad is really stoic and awkward in emotional situations. Just like me."

Edward looked at his watch again, and his eyes bulged. "Oh God, I forgot that I had to leave! See you later, Bella."

He swept a protesting Sophia up into his arms, and practically ran away. Katherine giggled from beside me, and I did the same. They were perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

The next day, Katherine and I upped and moved ourselves to Penn Station. Penn Station holds many fast food restaurants and Walmart, so things should be easier for Katherine and me. Additionally, while it might not be toasty, it's moderately warm, which is good enough for the both of us.

Katherine, being the smart girl she is, had asked as we were relocating, "How are Edward and Sophia going to find us?"

"How'd you know his name?" I had wondered aloud, rudely ignoring her question.

She sighed. "Soph told me. Now can you answer my question?"

I had felt pretty bad about ignoring her, so I was quick to respond, "Of course, sweetie. I told Edward we were going to be moving here, so he'll still be able to visit us every so often."

Katherine had been pretty happy about that.

Now, the two of us were sitting near Jamba Juice, watching as New Yorkers rushed to the uptown and downtown E subways, in a hurry to get to work on time.

While Katherine made comments about each and every person- she got her keen observation skills from her dad-, I was busy worrying about something that constantly ran through my mind.

Katherine was five, which meant she had to attend school soon. But she couldn't; not under the circumstances we were in. However, it was mandatory that she attend school, wasn't it? What would I do? Would I have to give her up?

As the dark thought crossed my mind, I shook my head wildly, trying to get it out of my head. I would never give Katherine up!

I felt a small, warm hand on my cheek, and I looked down. Katherine was looking up at me curiously, concern clear in her emerald eyes.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

My heart swelled. "Yes, Kath. Thanks for asking."

She nodded and went back to looking at the crowds of people in the station.

I continued worrying.

XXXX

Later that day, we saw Edward walking with the other New Yorkers. Katherine's eyes lit up, and she shouted, "Edward!"

Edward turned to look us. His eyes caught sight of us, and he grinned. He walked over to the two of us, knelt down, and exclaimed, "What did I tell you, Bella? We'll be seeing each other everyday."

He then turned his attention to Katherine and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Kath!"

Katherine giggled and shouted, "I smell bad!"

I almost died right then and there.

"Katherine!" I whispered furiously.

She turned to me and said with a pout, "I do though, Mommy. We haven't been at the small ocean in such a long time!

Katherine liked to think that the bath in the shelter we often visited was a small ocean. I let her think that. I turned to Edward, expecting a disgusted expression to be on his face. Instead, he was laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkled. I was surprised, admittedly. He was one special guy.

He asked, "Would you like to come over to my house to get cleaned?"

My jaw dropped open. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I trust that you two won't steal anything."

"But-but you just met us!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Bella, I know my offer sounds weird, but it's honestly that big of a deal to me. You can also get changed into clean clothes, and hang around for a night. Then I'll drop you off here again. I know that sounds absolutely insane, and now that I think about it, it does, but it'll be like a sleepover of sorts."

I mulled over the thought. When he put it like that, it sounded less mental, but I still couldn't deny that it was odd. I glanced at Katherine. She looked at me pleadingly. I didn't know what to say.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Katherine squealed happily, and Edward chuckled again.

I didn't know what in the world I had just agreed to.

XXXX

Edward lived in the nicest apartment I'd ever had the fortune to witness. It was on Park Avenue- yes, I know- and just from the location, I could tell my suspicions had been true. Edward was filthy rich.

Edward was talking animatedly with Katherine as the elevator brought us upstairs, and I was just gaping at the sheer amazingness of everything.

I turned to Edward and asked, "What do you do for a living?"

He began to look uncomfortable, and that made me regret even asking him in the first place. He was quiet for a few moments.

And then he responded, "I'm the heir to Cullen's Hotels."

I gaped for the second time that day.

He was the freaking heir to Cullen's Hotels?

He wasn't just filthy rich.

He was a billionaire.

* * *

*gasp* Okay, so it's not the biggest surprise, but it still took Bella aback, so that says something... I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very happy with the response this story has been receiving!

Thank you to everyone. I appreciate every single review I receive.

I have decided to stop replying to reviews, as of now, because they take away from the time I could be using to write. However, each chapter will be dedicated to one reviewer who has either made me laugh, or made me smile.

This chapter is dedicated to: Isabella Esme Cullen

This is a long chapter (for me).

* * *

I must've been visibly gaping, because Edward rushed to say, "Don't treat me differently, please."

Mentally scolding myself, I reassured him, "Don't worry, I won't. You just caught me by surprise."

He frowned a bit. "I might be the heir, but I don't have any power right now. My dad is still alive."

"Edward, please," I said softly. "I wasn't judging you, and I'm not going to treat you like some sort of higher being just because you're the heir to a company. I'm not superficial- or at least I don't think I am."

Edward smiled softly. "Good. I've had enough bad experiences with those types of people."

In an attempt to change the subject, I asked, "Where's Sophia?"

"She's at my mother's apartment. It's in this building, but a couple of floors above. I'll drop you off at my apartment and retrieve Sophia. She'll be excited to see you and Katherine here," Edward replied, grinning at the thought of his daughter.

I nodded. "Katherine loves Sophia. Don't you, Kathy?"

Katherine looked up at me and nodded. "Yes, Mommy. Sophia's my best friend!"

I smiled at Edward, who chuckled a little. "Sophia considers you her best friend, too, Kath."

Katherine blushed a little. She got that from me. "I'm glad," she said, giggling softly.

The elevator dinged as it reached the 24th floor. Edward led us to a door at the very end of the hallway and unlocked it with a golden key. The door popped open, and Edward ushered the two of us inside. He helped me bring our things inside. We shoved our belongings to the side of the entrance hallway.

Edward announced, "My sister, Alice, visits me all the time, and leaves clothes behind. I'll get you some. She's a bit smaller than you, but you two are similar enough. And Katherine... she can wear one of Sophia's outfits."

"Oh, you don't have to," I quickly said. "We can wear our pajamas."

"No," he rejected firmly. "I'll be right back."

Katherine and I waited awkwardly in the grand living room as Edward went away. A few minutes later, he came back, holding a cute, little nightgown for Katherine, and a pajama set for me. He handed them over and pointed toward a door beside the door he had disappeared into.

"That's the bathroom. You two can bathe in there while I get Sophia," he informed us.

I nodded and he left, waving goodbye. As soon as he was gone, I grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her toward the bathroom. When I saw the bathroom, my jaw dropped for the third time today. It was bigger than a bathroom needed to be, that was for sure. The floor was made of dark green marble, and cut into the floor was a huge hot tub-like bath. There was an enormous selection of shampoos, body washes, and conditioners. Above the pearly white sink was a heart-shaped mirror the size of a flat screen television.

Katherine gasped, from beside me, and murmured, "This is beautiful."

I nodded in agreement. "It really is."

Then I realized that Edward would be back soon. I peeled off my dirty attire and undressed Katherine, as well. I turned on the water and poured in some bubbles for her sake. Soon, the tub was filled with magenta water, and iridescent bubbles. Katherine giggled as she reached out to pop a couple. I laughed along with her, grabbed her, and walked into the hot, steaming water with her.

Fifteen minutes later, we were done and feeling refreshed.

Katherine sighed happily as I toweled her off. "Mommy, that was the best bath I've ever had before."

I nuzzled her nose and said, "I know, let's change."

She put on the clothes Edward got her, and I slipped into the pajama set. It was sort of small on me, but much more comfortable than the one I wore everyday.

I tied Katherine's hair up and twisted mine up into a bun. After we were done, I dug through the bag of toiletries that Edward had handed over along with the pajamas, and came up with two toothbrushes. Katherine and I brushed our teeth side by side.

When we finally emerged from the bathroom, Edward and Sophia were waiting patiently on the sectional couch with a woman by their sides. She had short, silver hair and expressive, wise green eyes. Her face was covered with wrinkles, but she still managed to look young.

I couldn't help feeling a bit shy.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother, and Katherine's grandmother," the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Isabella Swan, and this is Katherine Swan. It's very nice to meet you," I said quietly.

Esme continued, "When Edward told me of you two, I couldn't help feeling surprised. But I can tell you'll be wonderful companions for my son and granddaughter."

I was admittedly surprised. She wasn't upset with her son's choice to let two homeless people get close to him and her granddaughter?

She chuckled, sensing my bewilderment. "Isabella, being wealthy does not make us snobs, or cold, heartless people. We love reaching out and making new friends, however elementary that may sound."

Edward cleared his throat. "Mother, Bella and Katherine needs relaxation. You can talk more in the future."

Esme nodded. "Of course, I hope to see the two of you again in the future."

Katherine beamed. "Us too!"

Esme laughed, waved goodbye, and walked out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry about that. I know you probably weren't expecting to meet my mother during your stay here. It might've been a bit overwhelming," said Edward apologetically.

I shook my head in denial. "No, she's a kind lady. I liked meeting her."

Edward grinned. "That's because she likes you and Katherine. When she doesn't like someone, she can get meaner than Sophia when there aren't any cookies left in the cabinet."

"Daddy!" Sophia exclaimed, pouting.

Edward put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, honey."

Sophia shrugged. "It's fine. Kathy and I are going to go play in my room!"

Edward nodded. "Have fun."

"You told her we were sleeping over?" I questioned.

"Yes, she's looking forward to it," Edward replied. "Katherine can sleep with Sophia. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch, okay?"

I wasn't going to let him sleep on the couch. "No, it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch; you sleep on your bed."

"No," he insisted. "You're the guest. You sleep on the bed."

I could see he wasn't going to relent, so I nodded reluctantly. "Fine, thank you."

I was about to head to the bedroom, when Edward grabbed my hand. "Would you like to talk first? It's only 9:12. Pretty early, huh?"

I hesitated. "Yes, I suppose."

He sat down on the couch, and I joined him. He held out a glass wine cup to me. "Would you like a drink, Bella?"

"I've never drunk wine before," I mused.

"First time's always the best," he said.

I shook my head. "No, I'd rather my mind stay clear."

He nodded and poured a cup for himself. He leaned back and loosened his tie.

"Wouldn't you rather change first before we converse?" I wondered aloud.

He shook his head. "I don't think it's uncomfortable. Sometimes, I sleep in my suit. It's all a part of my life."

I smiled sadly. "Workaholic?"

"No, workaholics don't have time for their children. _I_ will always make time for Sophia. I just tend to work late into the night, occasionally. It's not all the time. And I start work late noon, so all my mornings are reserved for Sophia," Edward explained, taking a sip of the crimson liquid.

"Oh, Katherine's father did the exact same thing. That is, before he was fired," I said.

Edward's eyes lit up in curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Katherine's father? Who was he?"

I knew that some people were uncomfortable with sharing information about their private lives or histories, but I honestly didn't mind. What happened, happened, and there was nothing you could do about it. So why should you feel weird about talking about it?

"I met Sophia's father while I was working as a waitress in a small cafe near Forks, Washington. It's a small town; you've probably never heard of it. Michael Newton was his name, and he was charming. The first day he came in to get food, he didn't show any signs of attraction toward me. He ordered his food, and didn't look at me once throughout the whole ordeal. However, when he came back the next week, he noticed me, and I knew he was taken. He wouldn't stop staring at me, and he gave me a 20 dollar tip. It was his way of flirting. At the time, I didn't really consider dating a feasible option. I was 18 and had no relatives. My mother passed away when I was 8, and my father, that year. However, Michael was too charismatic, and I couldn't resist his blatant flirting." I paused to take a look at his face, searching for any sign of reaction.

His face stayed smooth. I continued, "That year, he asked me out. I had to accept. He was 27, by the way."

At this point, Edward had to interrupt. "27?"

"Yes, 27. I was blinded by love. He had a stable job and seemed like a nice guy," I explained.

"Okay, go on," he said, looking slightly disconcerted.

"We had Katherine that year. And then, Mike lost his job. At first, he seemed okay with it. He went out daily, searching for a new one. I was sure he was going to get one; his credentials were solid. But as the days went by, he came back, weary and tired, and he would go to sleep as soon as he came back, despite how early it was. I had lost by job as a waitress when we got wedded. I wanted to get a job, but I couldn't. I had to take care of Katherine. A few months passed, and we were slowly slipping into poverty. Mike stopped looking, and instead, he turned to alcohol to alleviate his stress. I wasn't too concerned at first, as he only drank a cup a day, and that's supposedly healthy. And then, he started heavily drinking. Once more, I dismissed my worries, because he wasn't angry when he drank. He was a silent drinker. I continued taking care of Katherine as per normal. But as you can expect, Mike began abusing me. Physically. Most victims of abuse would keep quiet. I wasn't 'most victims'. I immediately informed the authorities. They took him away, made him go to rehab. I was allowed to divorce him, and I gained custody over Katherine. But soon, I lost house and home, and now, here I am," I finished.

Edward's eyes were looking a bit teary, so I sought to cheer him up. "But if all that hadn't happened, we wouldn't have met you and Sophia, so it's okay!"

He smiled, and the tears withdrew. "You have such a heartbreaking history, yet you're one of the most cheerful people I know. You're also the kindest."

I laughed. "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."

Edward looked thoughtful. "Where are you planning on sending Katherine for school?"

"That's what I'm worried about," I admit.

"Why don't you send Katherine to Sophia's school?" he offered.

"Where does Sophia go to school?" I asked dubiously.

He paused a moment. "Well, she goes to a private school."

I sighed. "So, that's not an option."

"Look, Bella. I was thinking you could stay with us for a bit longer... just to get yourself settled, and possibly find a part time job. I can pay for Katherine's school expenses." I began to protest, but he put a hand up to stop me. "Look, now that I know you that much better, I don't feel comfortable with letting you go back to the streets. Please, Bella, don't be stubborn," he pleaded, green eyes wide.

"It's the wine talking, Edward. Not you," I said, looking down.

Edward looked skeptically at his almost full wine glass. "Really?"

Now I wasn't so sure. "Yes?"

He smirked. "No, it isn't, Bella. I'm sincerely telling you that you should take my offer. I'm sure Sophia wouldn't mind, and we can convert my sister's visiting bedroom into a room for the two of you. You can sleep in that bedroom tonight, if you'd like. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind. In fact, she'd love it."

I shook my head slowly. "I couldn't."

"You could," he insisted.

_Think about Katherine. Think about how good this could be for her. She can attend school, you can pick yourself up, and you don't have to live on the streets anymore. Edward seems to like your company. _

I muttered, "I'll think about it."

He smiled encouragingly. "Good, now let's get to sleep. It's late."

I looked at the time. 11:09. Wow, time just flew by.

I nodded and followed Edward to his sister's bedroom. It was very yellow and very girly. I looked at him questioningly.

"If you couldn't tell by now, Alice is a girly-girl."

"Right," I replied.

He bid me goodbye and left me to dwell on my thoughts.

What was I going to do?

* * *

What do you guys think of the pace? Too fast or too slow?

I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

I present to all of you... a daily update! This probably won't happen again, but I was eager to move on to the next stage in the story. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. They mean the world to me :)

This chapter is dedicated to: tiffyboocullenjonas

* * *

This is the most comfortable I've felt in years. The bed was soft, plushy, and warm. The pillow literally caressed my head. I could feel the strings of consciousness pulling at my sleeping reality, but I resisted. Just one more hour would do...

"Mommy, mommy!" someone cried out. That someone was most likely Katherine.

I immediately shot out of bed. Was something wrong? I looked around the room, wary. Where was I? I was pretty sure Penn Station did not have a bed. My eyes swiveled back to Katherine, who was waiting patiently for me to regain my memories and awareness.

And that's when the previous night's happenings flew back to my mind. I gave Katherine my attention, now that I knew where we were and why.

"Yes, Kathy?"

She hopped onto the bed and hugged me tightly. "Sophia went to school. Edward went to work. He left breakfast behind for you. I already ate with them."

My eyes widened. "How late is it?"

Katherine looked at the digital clock. "11:32 A.M."

I gasped. "Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?"

Katherine's eyebrows scrunched together as she struggled to remember something. "Edward said that 'you need rest because you don't get enough on other days.'"

I sighed. "Of course. Ever the considerate one."

Katherine beamed. "I can't wait for Sophia to come back from her school. She said we can play with her dolls. I love it here, Mommy. I wish we could stay here longer."

We could, I wanted to say. I so desperately wanted to say it. But I needed to be wise with my actions; not rash. I couldn't make a one second decision for such an essential matter. Just because Katherine desired it, that didn't mean that I should say 'yes' to Edward's offer. I needed to take into account all the feasible flaws and all the feasible pros.

I rubbed Katherine's back and brought her closer to me. She hugged me as I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Sometimes, if I closed my eyes and rubbed my hands through her hair, I could bring back memories of my father.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

* * *

After eating the breakfast that Edward had laid out for me, I wore the clothes he had set out for me, and dressed Katherine in the clothes Sophia had found for her. They were being too generous, but I wasn't going to deny their efforts to be hospitable. That seemed rude, in a way.

Katherine watched television as I organized our supplies in case we did end up leaving. Toiletries in one bag, clothes in another. Food in one bag, blankets in the other. Four bags total, not including the small backpack I carried around for money and personal belongings, including Katherine's toys and entertainment.

The doorbell rang a couple of hours later, at about 4 P.M. I knew it wasn't Edward; he had work until later than this. So I peeked through the peephole and saw Esme standing there, holding hands with Sophia. I nervously opened the door, Katherine on the heels of my feet.

Esme walked in and greeted, "Hello, Isabella. Hi, Katherine! I figured you two would be here, so I decided to come over. Sophia, you can play with Katherine, and I'll stay with Isabella."

Sophia squealed excitedly, grabbed Katherine's hand, and all but ran to her room. Esme took off her expensive-looking trench coat and gestured that we sit on the couch. A few moments of comfortable silence passed.

Esme decided to be the first to speak. "Edward told me about his offer to you."

I sighed. "Does he tell you everything?"

"In a way. Only the important things, I suppose," she answered. "But that's beside the point. Why aren't you accepting?"

"I don't want to intrude on his relatively peaceful life. And I don't want him doing anything for us out of pity or sadness. I don't want to feel indebted to him. There are many reasons why I'm still not complying," I replied in frustration.

She looked at me crudely. "Why are you overthinking this, Bella? It's not as difficult a decision as you're making it out to be. Here's someone offering you the chance to get a job, send your child to a great school, and live a comfortable life, and you don't know if you should take it? I get that you're trying to be selfless and thoughtful, but in all honesty, money is not a concern for Edward, and with just the two of them here, he probably longs for the company. I try to visit him as much as I possibly can, but it's not like I have all the time in the world. Sophia sees me a lot, but otherwise, I try to spend as much time as possible with my husband. And Alice, his sister, visits once a month, only."

My mind was swirling rapidly. She was making a good case. All the things above were valid. What should I do?

_"Bella, if someone gives you the chance to make your life better, take it. Why shouldn't you be happy? You deserve it," my mother said, looking down at me lovingly._

"Fine," I made my decision. "I'll take his offer, but just until I find a job and earn a solid income."

Esme clapped her hands together. "Yes! Very nice decision."

This woman was insane.

* * *

I know, I know. Esme is OOC. I tried, I really tried to keep her in character, but my fingers typed up a different story than my brain did, and this is what happened; Esme is OOC. I'm sorry; do forgive me.

This story has brought me out of a certain funk, and I'm grateful to it **and** you guys for that. What I mean by funk is: I would write a story, then delete it almost immediately. I did this for about 20 stories (I'm not joking). I would also start stories, then delete them after 300 words. I would sit in front of the computer for hours doing this. This story has alleviated that funk, so I'm relieved.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to: pmk kelly

* * *

When Edward came back home, I was attempting to make dinner for everyone. I had experience from when I was younger, and I remembered being decent at it. However, Edward barely had any food in the fridge. A loaf of bread (which wasn't even supposed to be in the fridge), some tomatoes, and a few juice cups for Sophia. What in the world did they eat for their three daily meals? Oh right, fast food. My nose wrinkled. He had all the money in the world, and he chose to consume fast food? Why didn't he get a cook?

My mind swiveled to poor Sophia. And then I realized something that made me feel relieved. Sophia was taken care of by Esme for almost the whole day (today was an exception since I was here), so she probably got real meals. But it was Edward who concerned me the most. His health was probably going down every second.

I decided that we must go grocery shopping.

"Hey, Edward," I called to him. "We should go grocery shopping tomorrow."

He practically ran into the kitchen. "Does that mean you and Katherine are staying?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He embraced me, taking me back by surprise. "What convinced you?"

I awkwardly patted his back and replied, "Your mother."

He pulled back and groaned. "She's a whirlwind. My sister got her personality from my mother, so when she visits at the same time as my mother does, it gets as wild as a zoo."

I blanched a little. "Well, here's to hoping that that never happens."

"Agreed. What are you doing, by the way?"

I looked at him incredulously. "... Cooking..."

He blushed a little. "I knew that. I was wondering why."

"Oh, because I figured we were all hungry."

"I usually order takeout," he replied.

"Takeout everyday can't be healthy. Let me cook you something. But first, grocery shopping is a necessity."

He whined, "No, it's fine. I honestly don't mind eating takeout."

I looked at him, calculating. "It's a wonder that you aren't obese right now. Do you work out?"

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, my eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open. "Um, I didn't mean it in that way. It's just that you're so skinny, although you eat fast food all the time. You understood what I meant, right?"

He smirked a little. "Sure, Bella, sure."

I groaned, covering my surely red face with both hands. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess. So why don't we head out now?"

"Why don't you get Sophia and Katherine while I get changed? I usually don't, but today, I want to be comfortable," he said.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll get them wrapped up in their jackets."

"Alright," he agreed. He walked away.

I knocked on Sophia's door softly. "Sophia? Katherine?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Katherine called back.

"We're going to the market! I'll help you guys get dressed."

The door open, revealing Sophia and Katherine. They both looked excited, which confused me. We were only going to the market...

"Can we get candy at the market?" Katherine asked pleadingly.

Ah, I see now. "Maybe," I said vaguely. "It depends on how good you two are during the trip there."

Sophia whispered something to Katherine. Katherine nodded seriously. "We are up for the challenge."

"Candy, here we come," Sophia cheered, clapping her little hands together.

I laughed and walked inside the room, which was amazing, by the way. I helped Sophia into her snow boots and parka, and did the same for Katherine. Sophia and Katherine wouldn't stop talking to each other for one second, which amused me greatly. It was nice that my daughter had found a close friend in Sophia.

"Sophia, did you hear? Katherine and I are staying here for a little while," I said while closing the zipper on Katherine's jacket.

Sophia's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

Sophia and Katherine began jumping up and down, making me lose my grasp on the metallic zipper on Katherine's jacket. I shook my head in amusement and watched as they embraced, as if they were real sisters.

"Is Katherine coming to my school?" Sophia asked me.

"Yes."

They did their whole squealing act.

Basically, it took me 10 minutes to dress them when it should've taken me 2.

* * *

If there was one thing Katherine loved, it was fruit. As she perused the fruit aisle, her eyes held a certain adoring glint that only came when she was truly infatuated with something. I was proud to say that my daughter was a healthy little girl.

"Strawberries," she murmured.

"It's been a while since we've had them," I answered.

Edward tossed two cartons of them into the cart. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me every time we get something you like," Edward said in exasperation.

I shrugged. "It's called an act of courtesy."

"Yes, but it's unnecessary," he said with a sigh.

I decided that arguing with him would be futile. "Alright, Boss. Let's move on."

Soon, the cart was practically bursting with food. The last section was the candy aisle, which I knew was the section that Sophia and Katherine had been anticipating most. I looked at Edward pointedly, who stopped the cart slowly.

"Okay, girls. You guys have been so good so far that you can each choose one type of candy," he announced.

Sophia and Katherine rushed toward the candy, salivating.

It took them 10 minutes to settle on their selected candies. Needless to say, by the time they were done, Edward and I were feeling pretty restless.

As we paid for all the things and walked out of the store, I couldn't help feeling a warmth within me. The kind that you get when you and your mother share a bonding moment. The kind that you get when you feel secure and protected with those you love around you.

It was the kind of feeling you get when you're with your family.

* * *

A little bit of character development there and bonding there.

I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
